Bye Baby Bunting
by Shinaria
Summary: E/O drabble multi-chapter fic. Pre-series. Teen!chesters. Something evil is on the prowl in the small town of Middleton. Different from any case he's ever taken on, John Winchester better figure it out fast before he loses one of his own... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A dark little fic that came to mind. At least, I hope it's dark. You've been warned.**

**Pre-series. Teen!chesters. Dean is 15, Sam is 11.**

**Will be a multi-chapter drabble story, each post containing an E/O drabble word. This time around, word is Ashen.**

**Hope you enjoy. ;)**

--

--

_Suffer little children to come unto me…_

John trailed one finger across the lettering scrawled on the wall, only to come away red. He sniffed, and felt his heart plummet to the floor.

Blood. Not paint.

The question was—whom did it belong to?

He swallowed with some difficulty as he gazed down upon the crumpled bed covers and shredded sheets, his face growing more ashen by the minute.

In cases like these, with disappearing children and a bloody mess in their wake, it was safe to say he could assume the worst.

Something supernatural was killing in Middleton, Kentucky.

--

**A/N: I made up the town. If it's real, don't sue. -.-**

**Review please! It's the only sort of payment we fanfiction writers get! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... So much for dark. I ended up with a few more light-hearted chapters. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Word: Face**

--

Five missing children. Five varying cases. Different ages, ethnicities… John could find nothing to connect them except for the bloody scene they left behind. So that certainly scratched out a shtriga. Demon too, since there'd been no sign of sulfur.

So what was it?

"Dean! Give it back!"

"No! You've had it all morning!"

John rubbed a hand over his face at the bickering that reached his ears. _"Boys!"_

"Sorry, sir," the brothers intoned, but resumed their tug-of-war over the remote, albeit quietly.

John returned to the newspaper article. Witch maybe? That was a possibility…

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

John sighed. _Teenagers…_

--


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's not so light...**

**Warning: Since I know some people are easily offended, please note that there's implied violence towards a child following from here. Don't like, don't read.**

**Word: Keen (I dunno if I used this one right…)**

--

The night air was wrought with chills, sending icy fingers to brush the young girl's cheek. She burrowed deeper beneath the bed covers, little hands wrapping around her stuffed bear.

"_Bye baby bunting."_

A low, melodic keen sounded out.

"_Daddy's gone a-hunting."_

So soft and lilting…

"_To get a little rabbit skin."_

Yet threatening...

"_To wrap his baby bunting in…"_

She dared to peek out, eyes widening in absolute terror at the dark silhouette that loomed ever closer.

"_Bye baby bunting,_

_Daddy's gone a-hunting…"_

Morning came, and the teddy bear was alone, tears of crimson trailing down from unseeing eyes.

--

**I found the song on Youtube, just in the way I'd imagined it to be sung. ****Just replace the (dot) and (slash) accordingly of course.**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=I46jlsNnUBE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Word: Local**

--

Another disappearance. This time a little girl by the name of Lily Chaplin.

John, donning the identity of an FBI agent, flipped open his badge to the local authorities and stepped under the yellow tape.

Yep. Same deal. Same bloody message across the wall.

"Any ideas, Agent Travers?" the sheriff asked.

"None." And he really didn't. He hadn't heard of anything like this before.

"Well, I'm gonna call a red alert," the sheriff announced. "Until we find this sick puppy, I want every kid in this town looked after 24/7."

"Good." John turned and left. He had work to do.

--

**Sorry, not much going on here. More of a filler chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word: Cramp**

--

The sheriff of Middleton had stayed true to his word. A strict curfew was now in effect. Parents bundled their children into the same room at night, and worst yet, armed officers patrolled the school hallways.

Sam scowled.

As if things weren't hard enough.

But then he felt a cramp.

"Um…Mr. Pierce…"

His teacher turned from the math equation on the chalkboard. "Ah, yes, Sam? Do you have a question?"

"No. I…I need to use the restroom."

Mr. Pierce blinked in surprise. "Oh. I'll get someone to escort you then."

Several students sniggered, and Sam blushed furiously.

Life officially sucked.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Word: Flutter**

--

Sometimes, being the new kid had its perks. Especially being the new, drop-dead gorgeous kid.

Dean felt his heart flutter as the girls in the class batted their eyes at him when he entered. His teacher though was unamused and sent him to the back of the room. But it didn't put a downer on his mood. His seat was right beside that of a petite brunette.

"Hey there." He flashed her one of his dazzling white smiles.

"Hi. You must be Dean Winchester."

"Sure am, sweetheart."

She giggled, and it was heaven to his ears.

Ahhh… Life was good.

--

**Okay...so these last two chapters were light, but it'll be getting dark again soon. I promise. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm… Not to complain or anything, but many of you have added this to your favorites but haven't reviewed. I really would like it if you dropped me a comment so I know WHY you like this. What catches your eye? Any suggestions if there's anything I need to improve? Assumptions as to what's going on? **

**Thank you. :)**

--

**Word: Shot**

--

Sam had known he'd never hear the end of his classroom embarrassment, and he'd been right.

Leave it to bullies like Adam Harding.

"Hey, Winchester!" the older boy mocked. "Need someone to hold your hand while you take a leak?"

"Stuff it, Harding."

"Why you little—" Adam raised a fist.

"Something wrong, gentlemen?"

Mr. Pierce was suddenly behind them, quirking a brow in askance.

"No, Mr. Pierce," Adam said quickly. "I…I was just telling Wi—Sam…about the school."

The teacher smiled. "How nice. Take care then, boys." He walked off.

Adam shot a nasty look towards Sam. "Later, Winchester."

--


	8. Chapter 8

**E/O phrase: 'All of a sudden'**

--

What could it be? What could it be?

John threw articles around and rummaged through his journal. A vampire perhaps? Vamps often kidnapped their victims, but children? To them, humans were like wine. The older the better.

But he kept that as a possibility.

What else…

All of a sudden the door burst open and a enthusiastic Dean came bounding in. "Hey, Dad!"

John eyed him curiously as he dove for the phone and made a call. He glanced at Sam, who leaned against the doorway, and jerked a thumb towards his oldest.

'What?' he mouthed.

"Girl," Sam said simply.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Word: Spine**

--

"_Bye baby bunting,_

_Daddy's gone a-hunting,_

_To get a little rabbit skin,_

_To wrap his baby bunting in…"_

Sam startled awake, eyes darting around nervously in the darkened room.

"_Bye baby bunting,_

_Daddy's gone a-hunting…"_

A shiver went down his spine.

"_To get a little lambie skin,_

_To wrap his baby bunting in…"_

"S'mm?"

He jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"You 'kay?"

"Yeah. Just thirsty. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Minutes later, Dean was snoring again.

Sam stared into the darkness, waiting anxiously, but sleep soon won over.

Just outside, stony gray eyes twinkled.

"Bye baby bunting…"

--

**Opinions? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Umm…. I got carried away with this one. Triple drabble. 300 words.**

**Word: Worn**

--

The next couple days of school went by a little smoother. Sam adjusted to the class schedule, so no more bathroom-breaks, and he managed to avoid Adam Harding between classes.

And a bonus, he made a new friend.

Tommy, a scrawny, freckle-faced Irish boy, was pretty cool. He knew a little about everything, and was someone Sam could have a decent conversation with.

"So, what did you think about Ms. Andrews' lecture about talking to strangers? God, I wanted to bash my head on my desk…"

"Me too," Sam agreed. "How old does she think we are? Two?"

Tommy laughed. "Seriously."

Sam laughed too, then felt a sense of unease. He looked across the schoolyard to the houses on the other side of the street, one in particular sticking out like a sore thumb, the wood panels worn from the weather and the windows stained with age. Through one, Sam could clearly see the withered face of an old man, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"Who's that?"

Tommy squinted off into that direction and gulped. "Him? That's old man Ferris. Such a mean bastard..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Tommy nibbled on his lip. "For one he hates everyone, especially kids. You know that boy from class, Adrian Pare?"

Sam nodded.

"Once, Adrian tried to pick an apple off of one of the trees," Tommy said, pointing to one, whose gnarled and twisted branches framed the house and cast off almost a horror-movie appearance. "But Ferris caught him red-handed and dragged him into his house."

"And?" Sam pressed.

"And what?"

"What happened?"

"No one knows," Tommy replied with a shrug. "Except that when Adrian came back to school, his arm had been broken in three places and his face looked like someone had used it for batting practice."

--


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel like I'm doing something wrong. The first chapter got quite a few reviews, but from there on out, I got maybe one or two, if even that. I do promise, this will get better!!! Much angst to come.**

**Word: Alert**

--

"Hey, Dad," said Dean, watching his father rifle through a stack of papers. "Need any help?"

"You can help by keeping an eye on your brother," John replied, not looking up.

"You really think this thing might go after Sammy," Dean asked. "The oldest kid was what? Nine?"

"Can never be too careful." John turned to meet his son's gaze. "Besides, the victims are getting older with each case."

"Oh geez…" Dean suddenly felt numb.

John gave a tight smile. "As long as you stay alert and watch out for Sam, nothing will happen. You hear me, Dean?"

"Yes, sir."

--

**The next chapter has yet to be written, but I will write faster if people are interested at all in this story! "Reviews feed the muse!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Double drabble. 200 words exactly.**

**Word: Abrupt**

--

"Watch out for Sammy… Watch out for Sammy…"

Dean repeated the line over and over as he walked down the school hallway, pushing past the bustling students to reach his destination.

Not like he was going to forget, but he'd promised his father, and it was a promise he was going to keep at all costs.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!"

Sam turned abruptly. "Hey, Dean."

"Are you okay?"

The younger sighed. _"Yeah, _Dean. You can stop asking. I _can_ take care of myself you know."

"Yeah but—"

"Have to go."

Dean watched his retreating back. "But that's my job…"

--

Sam hurried down the emptying hallway towards his next class, breathing a relieved sigh that he was going to be on time. Then suddenly a hand darted out from nowhere and pulled him into the boys' bathroom.

It was Adam, he noted with dismay as he was slammed up against one of the stall, and did he look _pissed. _Where were dumb guards when you needed them?

"Never got to finish what we started the other day, Winchester," the bully sneered.

As Adam's fist flew towards his face, Sam could at least now give his sibling a reason to hover.

--

**Not quite sure when the next chapter will be, but I hope this one was okay. You know the drill! I need to know your opinions!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone, no E/O word this time. I think I'm losing my touch. ^^; Also, not really a drabble either. Word count is 216. *cries***

--

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period, and thankfully, the end of the day. Sam carefully rose from his seat, wincing as the movement jarred his bruised ribs, and set about following the rest of the students from the room.

"Mr. Winchester? May I have a word with you?"

Sam cringed and slowly made with way over to his teacher's desk, gaze rooted to the floor. "If it's because I was late, Mr. Pierce, I'm really sorry—"

"S—"

"It won't happen again, I pr—"

"Sam."

The tone was soft, but firm, and Sam dared to raise his eyes.

"Who hit you?"

"No one, sir. I fell."

"Sam, you didn't have that shiner this morning."

Sam shrugged. "I tripped in the hallway."

Mr. Pierce offered a small smile. "If I had a nickel for every time a student told me that excuse, I'd be a rich man." He leaned forward in his seat. "You're a smart kid, Sam, and a stubborn one at that. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but if it happens again, I'll have to report it."

"Yes, sir."

"And…" Mr. Pierce lowered his voice, "between you and me, I think you could've taken him."

"Sir?"

"Hit low," the teacher advised.

Sam grinned. "Will do, sir."

--


	14. Chapter 14

**Word: shudder**

**At least I got the E/O word, even if this isn't in drabble format…again. Oh well. 1 out of 2. **

--

"Sam! What happened to you?"

Sam ducked his head low when his brother caught sight of him and tried to pass off the question. "It's nothing, Dean."

"Nothing my ass! Someone hit you," he accused.

Sam merely shrugged. "So?"

"So? So you should've kicked the other kid's ass. Or let me do it for you!"

"No." Sam shook his head. "He's not worth it. Plus Dad would get pissed at me if I got into another fight, remember?"

Dean frowned. "You mean when you got expelled last time for beating that boy into a pulp? What? Does Dad expect you to take this lying down?"

Sam shrugged again.

"Damn it. Fine, I'll do it then—"

"No, Dean, it's okay. I can handle my own fights."

"Sure don't look like it."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

They walked down the school steps and across the lawn, throwing insults each other's way, but in a friendly manner. But a sudden scream ended the moment.

"Git! All ya's! Pesky meddlesome brats..."

The brothers looked up to see an elderly man hobbling after a group of young teens, waving a stick wildly.

"Ahh!" one girl shrieked. "Run, Harry! Run!"

The stick took a swing at a sandy haired boy, who sprang aside and with one well placed kick, knocked the weathered mailbox over.

"Argh!! Damn brats! You'll get what's comin' to ya's… I swear it!"

The kids ran off, leaving the old man ranting and raving.

"Geez," Sam muttered. "Guess Tommy was right after all. The guy's mean…"

"Huh?" Dean continued eyeing the old man. "Who?"

"Tommy, a friend I made. He said that there's something…off…about that man, Ferris…"

Dean repressed a shudder when dark eyes settled on them and thin lips stretched into a sneer. _Yeah, that's an understatement._ "C'mon, Sammy, let's go." He grabbed his sibling's arm and veered him down the street, leaving Ferris to stare after them, muttering under his breath.

--


	15. Chapter 15

**No E/O word again. :(**

**Word count: a nice, solid 100**

--

"An old man?"

"Yeah, Dad. Some kids were teasing him and he flipped out. Said that they'd get what was comin' to them…"

"Yeah," Sam backed his sibling up. "And I heard that he dragged some kid into his house and beat him."

"Heard?"

"At school," Sam clarified. "I think it's true. They say Adrian was really outgoing until that day, and now..."

Dean looked down. "Adrian? Adrian Pare? I heard about him too."

John looked between them, processing the news. "Well, it's certainly something to look into. I'll get right on it first thing in the morning. Thanks, boys."

--

**Because my muse is in a generous mood, there's another chapter ready for tomorrow. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOOT! I pulled it off this time. ^^**

**Word count: 100**

**E/O word: Alarm**

**A chapter from a different perspective…**

--

_The curfews, the guards, the entire town on alert…_

_What a laugh._

_There was nothing they could say, nothing they could __**do…**_

A smile.

_Not when there was so much fun to be had._

"Bye baby bunting,"

Soft footsteps crept into the darkened house.

"Daddy's gone a-hunting,"

Into the child's room…

"Gone to fetch a rabbit's skin,"

Standing over the small bed, moonlight streaming in through the curtains and reflecting off cold steel…

"To wrap his baby—"

Sleepy eyes fluttered opened, then widened in alarm…

"—bunting—"

Mouth opened to scream…

"—in."

And the knife swung down.

--


	17. Chapter 17

**Yep. I'm losing my touch. *Sigh***

**Word: Broken**

**Word count: Sadly, 125**

--

"It's all my fault, all my fault—!"

"Left alone…"

"My baby… Where's my baby!"

"Ma'am, could you please…"

"Damn it, someone call the state—!"

"…all in danger!"

John Winchester's voice rose above them all.

"Mrs. Gallagher, what's your son's name?"

The woman's tear-filled eyes looked up into his, her next words barely a whisper.

"Tommy. His name's Tommy…"

--

It had been hard talking to the parents of the newest victim, but John found it even more difficult to break the news to his youngest. Friends. The two boys had been friends. He wrung his hands together, dreading what he was about to say.

As soon as Sam saw his father's weary gaze, he knew.

And it left John feeling a little broken inside.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**E/O word: I've officially lost track of all the E/O words. :( There might be one below, there might not. Oh well.**

**Word count: Double Drabble--200**

--

Sam was in mourning.

The other children were afraid.

At eleven, Tommy had been the oldest to disappear yet. The rules, the curfew—none of them had made an ounce of difference.

So who would be next? Nervous glances were thrown every which way, bearing suspicions and worry.

Would there ever be an end?

Sam crossed his fingers. He could only hope so.

There was only one among the flock who didn't seem to share any of these feelings was Adam Harding. In fact, he seemed to find it funny.

"Miss your boyfriend, Winchester?" the bully jeered. "That's too bad… Think you're going to be next? Ha. That'll be a treat. Then you can join poor little Tommy in paradise—"

Something in Sam snapped, and he swung around, his fist catching the other boy upside the jaw.

"You—you…" Adam stuttered. "That's it!" Pouncing like a cat, he brought Sam down to the hard floor, books and all.

Sam, blinded by sorrow, was no match for the larger boy, and he lay crushed beneath the other, letting the punches fall on his face until the bell for class rang, still laying there long after Adam left.

And he cried.

--

**Things will really start to pick up speed in the next few chapters. Better hang on tight!**

9/27/09 Minor Edit. Seems I got Adam Harding and Adrian Pare messed up. Harding is the bully, Pare is not. *facepalm* I need to keep track of names.


	19. Chapter 19

**E/O Word: Frame**

**Word count: 275 :(**

--

Straightening the tie of his uniform, John stood at the front door of Charles Ferris and raised a hand to knock. It was a lead, his best lead, but he wasn't about to rush in guns blazing. Creepy as kids found the guy, he still needed to be investigated. Mistakes were something that couldn't be afforded.

But as his hand was about to strike against the wood, the door opened, and a small mousy-haired boy came out.

"Oh. S-sorry, sir."

John blinked. "Adrian Pare?" Sam and Dean had pointed the kid out to them earlier that morning. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I…I was uh…" Adrian stammered.

"Twas with me," came the raspy voice. Ferris emerged from behind the boy.

"I can see that," John said dryly. "Why?"

Ferris looked him up and down. "FBI? Where's yer badge?"

John flashed it at him.

"Huh." The old man still looked suspicious. "I dunno why it's any concern of the FBI?"

"I'm investigating the disappearances of the children," John said. "And this _is_ my concern because this boy should be in school."

"I was jus' sending him on his way."

"Still, I'll need to inform his parents of—"

"No, please don't!" Adrian blurted, backing up into the door frame.

John was startled. "But—"

"Please, he'll only be mad again!"

"He?"

"His father."

John looked up at Ferris.

"Man's a drunken bastard," Ferris spat. "Beats the poor lad senseless over every little thing…" He rested a hand gently on Adrian's shoulder. "I let 'im come here as often as he can manage."

_Oh God. _John's face grew cold. "Tell me everything."

--


	20. Chapter 20

**ACK! I made a mistake back in chapter 18, which threw some people off on chapter 19. Adam Harding is the bully, not Adrian Pare. Adrian is just a scared kid who's being beat up on by his father. I accidentally mixed up their names. Sorry!**

--

**Because I promised things would pick up, I didn't pay attention to word count or challenge words in this. Don't kill me. x__x**

--

Sam hid his face through the remaining hours of school. Or at least he tried to. Hushed whispers of students and teachers alike followed his down the hall, but no one asked.

_Screw them all, _Sam thought bitterly. _They don't care. They're just a bunch of scared people…_

His final class of the day couldn't have been any harder as it was at that moment, as thirty sets of eyes seemed to stare right through him from every angle, taking in the mottled bruises on his face and the pain filled eyes.

"Sam."

Sam started out of his reverie, then realizing that the bell had long since rung and the other kids had left. "Sorry, Mr. Pierce."

"No need to be sorry, Sam," his teacher said kindly. He sat down at the desk across beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Sam stood up and started stuffing his books in his bag. "I just want to be left alone." He looked at his watch, wondering why his brother hadn't come by the classroom yet, as had become routine.

"I understand what you're going through, Sam," Mr. Pierce said. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Sometimes it's better to talk about it than keeping it bottled up inside. You know. Express yourself."

Sam spared another glace at the time and shrugged. "I guess."

--

Dean hated teachers. He really did. He had things to do, like meeting up with his brother and making sure he was safe, but his teacher had other plans.

Like holding him after school.

For one stupid missing assignment.

"You know this essay was 50% of your grade, don't you, Dean?" Miss Farley asked. "I expected better of you than just tossing it aside."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to be here long enough to care," Dean grumbled in retort.

"Attitude like that won't get you far in life," she warned.

"Whatever."

She merely shook her head. "I expect you in my office tomorrow afternoon, with a pencil and paper. You _will _do this assignment."

"Okay, okay! Can I go now? I have to walk my brother home."

She gave a flippant wave and he hurriedly left.

Damn, did the school empty fast. It was completely void of other students, and no guards were in sight. He glanced at his watch. Of course. After wasting half an hour being held after the final class, who would still be around?

_Sam. _Dean headed down the corridor towards Mr. Pierce's class, where he hoped Sam was still waiting.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him from behind and swung him about, shoving him brutally into an open closet. Head striking something hard, Dean caught only a glimpse of his attacker, before his world was cast into darkness.

--


	21. Chapter 21

**My muse was being generous for a change, so here's another chapter.**

***Throws word count and challenge words out the window for the rest of the story.* x__x**

--

"If you don't want to talk about your friend, at least tell me who's hurting you," Mr. Pierce told Sam, when the boy remained quiet on the matter. "You promised me if it happened again, you would report it. Why haven't you?"

Sam cast his eyes downward. "Because…I want to be normal."

The teacher raised a brow. "Getting beat up is normal?"

Sam scowled. "For as long as I can remember, I've been different. I've been labeled as a freak, and I'm sick of it. I just want to be like everyone else."

Mr. Pierce nodded, accepting that response, and stood up, heading over to his desk to shuffle some papers. "For the record, Sam, I don't think you're a freak. You're just…misunderstood."

Sam stood up as well, swinging his pack over his shoulder and moving to the front of the room behind his teacher. "I guess."

Mr. Pierce's fingers curled around a stapler and he tacked the pages together. "In a lot of ways, you're a lot like me." He cast a glance towards the door. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

Mr. Pierce smiled. "You will be."

It was barely a second's warning as he spun around on his heel and slammed the base of the stapler against Sam's skull, sending the youth crashing to the floor.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

--

**Now tell me, how many of you expected that?**


	22. Chapter 22

**--**

It was easy getting out of the school. Foolish guards. They certainly didn't care about their job as much as they should, and only about the money they earned. Those that hadn't dropped the job and headed home soon after the school day had ended, were likely crashing in the lounge and drinking coffee.

Not that he minded. Made his job all the much easier.

With Sam Winchester limp in his arms, Mr. Pierce slipped out the back door to his car, and drove away, leaving those he left behind none the wiser.

--

Dean lay slumped in the closet, dazed. The blow hadn't been enough to knock him out, but it had sure made his head spin, and it took several minutes to compose himself before calling for help.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" He slammed his fists against the frame, cursing the fact that there was no doorknob on his side. "Anyone?! Let me out!"

The door suddenly opened and he tumbled out into the hallway, wincing as the sudden light blinded him.

A guard looked down at him. "How did you get in there?"

Dean gave a shake of his head and pushed the man aside, taking off down the corridor. Sam. He needed to get to Sam.

But in the end, all he found was his baby brother's backpack lying haphazardly on the floor, and the red smear of blood streaked on the linoleum beside it.

--

**Reviews are loved by my muse. ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**--**

_"Bye baby bunting-_

_Daddy's gone a-hunting…"_

The low melodic singing was the first thing Sam noticed as he returned to consciousness. The second was the sharp pain in his skull, beating with a steady rhythm and keeping pace with whomever was rocking him back and forth. He stirred, a groan making it's way past his lips.

"D'n…"

"Shhh…" came a woman's voice. "Mustn't speak. Be a good boy." A cool cloth was dabbed at his forehead, and Sam bit back a small cry of pain.

"My Matty's sorry for hitting you. He didn't mean to hit you so hard."

_Matty? _Sam thought dully. He winced as the throbbing of his head intensified. "Pl…lease…I wan' m-my br-brother…"

"Shh…" She hissed again, tightening her hold on him as though he would try to get away and rocked faster. "Sleep. Matty will be back soon."

"B-b-ut I don'—" The light touch of her finger to his lips silenced him, and with exhaustion and the pain of his head overbearing, Sam's eyes began to droop closed once more.

Somewhere, not too far away, the singing returned, but it was a different verse, almost twisted, and with it came a chill that followed the young Winchester into oblivion.

"_My baby bunting,_

_Daddy's gone a-hunting,_

_To get a little lambie's skin,_

_To wrap my baby Sammy in…"_

_--_


	24. Chapter 24

**Before people get confused, there's not much time difference between when Sam first woke up in pain in the previous chapter and when Dean ran through the school looking for him and running to find his dad.**

**Mild Warning: You get an idea what happened to all the missing children in this chapter, so if you don't like blood and horror, don't read any further.**

--

--

_So that's it then, _John thought as he listened to Ferris finish his story about Adrian Pare. _He's just a harmless old man who's been misunderstood, trying to protect this poor kid from his own father._

If it was one thing John Winchester couldn't understand, it was parents who abused their children. Sure, he was rough with his own kids, but to beat them senselessly? The thought made him gag. He couldn't imagine doing that to either of his sons.

"I'll speak to the head of my department and see what I can do," he lied. "The boy can't live with a father like that." And he wouldn't. A quick call into Child Protection Services and the boy would receive help and get out of the hellhole of a situation he was in. He inclined his head slightly. "Sorry for taking your time."

"Not at all," Ferris replied, and John turned away, heading back to the Impala.

_"Dad!"_

John raised his head at the sudden shout, looking across the road to the school, where Dean was running fast towards him in a panic.

Dean nearly collided with him, and John gripped his eldest by the shoulders to stop him. "Dean! Dean, what's wrong?" He frowned. "Where's Sam?"

Tears streaked down Dean's cheeks, his breaths choked by sobs.

"Dean?"

"Gone." Dean sounded broken. "He…Sammy's gone."

--

Sam awoke to pain and darkness. His head felt as though it was about to split in two, and it probably was too. Something sticky stuck to his face, and Sam raised a stiff arm to wipe it away and one sniff at his hand told him what he needed to know.

Blood.

He straightened up, wincing as the pounding of his head intensified. "D'n…?"

Silence.

"Dean?" His voice grew stronger as fear settled in.

From somewhere above, a door opened and light streamed in. Sam quickly buried his face in his arms at the sudden change and let his eyes adjust before looking at his surroundings.

A basement. He was in a basement.

"Hello, Sam."

Mr. Pierce stood at the top of the stairs, a sly smile playing across his lips. "I was beginning to worry. You've been in and out of it for awhile now."

"No thanks to you," Sam scowled, putting on a brave front like he knew his brother would despite the pain he was in. "What do you want? Why have you taken me?"

His teacher walked down the steps, which creaked and whined with each motion he took. "So many questions, Sam. Don't you ever get tired of wanting answers?"

Sam didn't reply, instead pressing himself up against the paneling behind him as the man came closer.

"Aww, don't be like that." Mr. Pierce knelt down. "I thought you would be different from all the others."

"You. It's you isn't it?" Sam accused. "You're kidnapping all those kids."

"Yes," the teacher admitted.

"Why?"

"Because…" Pierce's eyes gleamed with mirth. "They're so…yummy." He reached out a hand, coated a deep shade of crimson.

Sam screamed.

--

John's fingers nimbly shuffled through the pages of the book in his hands, one he'd stolen out of the records of Middleton's library, searching, eyes swiftly scanning the lines until he found what he was looking for.

"Here. Matthew Pierce, born October 17th, 1948. He married Anna Serving in November, 1970 and had a son, Michael, born in 1971."

"Okay," said Dean, not seeing how that was important.

"Let me finish. Michael was killed when he was eight, a schoolyard accident. It says here that the other children were playing and accidentally pushed him off the top of the jungle gym. The fall broke his neck."

"I'm guessing the other kids were between the ages of five and twelve."

"Elementary school," John nodded. "It also says that after the loss of her only son, Anna was driven into insanity and spent the next three years in a mental institution after she attacked a group of young children. Then she disappeared.

"Disappeared?"

"It's an unsolved case. One day she was there, the next she wasn't."

"Great. Just what we need: a nutcase." Dean ran his hands over his short hair. "But this isn't making any sense. If they're really behind what's going on here, why now? These kids had nothing to do with what happened back then."

"Revenge maybe?" John shrugged. "Loss can make people do all sorts of crazy things."

Dean leaned over to look at the page John had been reading from and frowned. "Why is there a picture of Sam in there?"

John looked down at the black and white image, taking in the familiar mop of hair and dimpled cheeks. "That's…not Sam. That's Michael, their son."

Dean breathing unconsciously quickened. "Then, I'm right? Aren't I? They have taken Sam."

John snapped the book closed. "If they have, it'll be the last thing they ever do. Nobody messes with my family."

--

**Okay. Longer chapter. Hope you're all happy now. ;) I also hope my story is still making a margin of sense.** **=P**

**Please point out any spelling mistakes you might find. I'm a crappy self-beta.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: It's not my fault I haven't updated in a while, I swear! –points to writer's block- There's the culprit!**

**That being said, I sincerely apologize.**

**WARNING! This chapter holds more reference to what happened to the other children. Very dark! Don't like; don't read.**

--

Sam huddled in the far corner of the basement, shivering from the chill of the air. It was accompanied by a sense of revulsion at the acrid smell of blood that filled the air, made all the worse by his knowledge of the source. He gagged, trying to stave off the growing nausea and wishing that he still hurt too much and be in blessed unconsciousness, but since when was his luck ever that good?

Even now he wondered if he'd soon be joining the ranks of the other children, falling behind his short-lived friend, Tommy.

_Tommy… _Sam choked back a sob. He didn't want to fathom the other boy's last moments, if the end came quietly for him or if he went out screaming. He didn't want to know.

All that mattered now was if the same fate awaited him.

--

Matthew Pierce couldn't believe his luck. After years of taking vengeance out of all young children who lived and breathed, he'd found his beloved son again, or…a look-alike anyway. It didn't matter though. Sam Winchester was everything Michael had been, and more. The boy was brave, smart, and had a secret hidden behind those innocent doe eyes that he couldn't begin to comprehend. He'd been doubtful at first, covering his real feelings with the mask of a concerned teacher, until his wife had come to that vital decision.

"_I want my son back, Matty."_

His lips curved back in a smile as he reflected. _"And ye shall receive." _Whatever his sweet Anna wanted, he granted. It was the least he could do after that terrible day.

Still, there was a price that remained to be paid. Despite his newfound prize, a primal instinct developed over years of thirsting for vengeance needed to be sated. He wanted—no. He _needed _it. The pleasure of seeing the light go out in those children's eyes after he dragged his knife down their flesh, slicing and carving while they writhed beneath him, and seeing the excited gaze in Anna's eyes as she watched, the thrill of the slaughter…

It was far from over.

Perhaps now was a chance for him to make it up to Sam as well and bring the boy a treat. Yes, that would do nicely, and Pierce knew just where to start.

--

John was on the verge of panic. His son, his Sammy, was gone, taken by a couple of sick psychos. Thoughts shot through his mind a hundred miles minute, horrific thoughts, about his baby being hurt, alone, scare, possible already even…

_No! _His mind screamed at him, knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. _Don't ever think that way! Ever! _He spared a quick glace over at Dean, whose fingers were hooked into claws and raking through his scalp. Sam had to be alive, he just had to be, or else he would find himself losing both his sons.

All another reason for him to try and keep his cool. Pierce didn't live far. He would find the man, and the bastard would regret the day having ever laid eyes on a Winchester.

_I will save him, Mary, _he silently promised. _I'll keep our baby safe._

Fiercely determined, John floored the gas pedal and the Impala sped down the highway.

--

**I know it's not much, but I'm still suffering the accursed Writer's Block, so it was this or nothing at all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning as usual. Should I change this to rated M?**

**If anyone would like to Beta this story, please PM me. It would be much appreciated.**

**--**

--

_Do not be afraid._

_Do not be afraid._

_Do NOT be afraid._

_DO NOT BE AFRAID!_

The line became a mantra within Sam's head, repeating over and over in a futile attempt to block out the smells, the whispers...

It didn't work.

_"Bye baby bunting…"_

He clamped his hands over his ears.

_"Daddy's gone a-hunting…"_

Slender arms emerged from the darkness and wrapped around him in a hug, gently rocking him back and forth. He felt nauseous.

"Shhh, Sammy…" Anna cooed. "Mommy's here now. Mommy will keep you safe."

_Mommy? _He squirmed in her grip. "My mom's dead."

Anna tightened her hold on him, refusing to let him crawl away from her. "Not here. I'm your mommy now."

"No!"

"I'm your mommy…"

"Let me go!"

Her hands found their way to his neck, tightening ever so slightly, threatening. "Shh… Be a good boy, Sammy. Good boy."

Sam ceased his movements at the light pressure at his throat.

"You'll be good, yes? You'll be good for Mommy?"

A minuscule nod, and she released, slipping back into rocking him back and forth. "That's my sweet little boy."

Sam fought the urge to puke and settled his thoughts on his real family as Anna continued to whisper those sickening words in his ear.

--

Not long after, a sudden scream pierced the air and the young Winchester jumped in fright. The woman ceased her muttering, head turning towards the stairs as door swung open. There stood Pierce, a lithe body struggling in his grasp.

"Let go of me, you freak! HELP!!!"

Sam stiffened. _Adam?_

Pierce flashed a wry smile the young Winchester's way and casually walked down step by step, not minding the squirming youth he held.

"Help! Somebody!!" The boy's cries cut off as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

Sam's eyes widened. It _was _Adam Harding. But why had Pierce brought the school bully here? Unless…

_"No…"_

"I thought you might need a little cheering up, Sammy boy," Pierce said. "What better way than to get back at those who hurt you?"

Adam whimpered.

Pierce grinned manically, twirling a small knife in his hand. "Time for a little _fun."_

--

"Hurry, Dad. Hurry!"

John growled deep in his throat. _Not helping, Dean, _he thought fiercely, but didn't bother to tell his eldest son off. Dean had every right to be afraid for Sam. They both did. Sam was the one who held the small family together.

Sam was the last thing he had of Mary.

John's eyes darkened. He wouldn't lose another person to the darkness.

_There._

The teacher's house was just at the end of the road. Tires screeched as the Impala made a sharp turn into the driveway.

Dean was already out of the car before it had pulled to a complete stop, and in his haste, John nearly jumped out right after him without setting the brake. With one powerful kick, the senior Winchester busted the door down.

"Saaaaaamm!!"

The two quickly staked out the house, guns drawn and ready to fire. "Saaammmyy!"

John ran his finger along the kitchen table, coming away with a fine layer of dust. This wasn't right. He had gotten the right address. He knew he did. So then…why did the place look like nobody had lived in it for several weeks?

Dean entered behind him, out of breath and shaking his head. "Nobody's here."

"I know." John opened the fridge, scanning through the shelves of food that were just hitting their expiration date. "He's taken Sam somewhere else."

Dean let out roar and drove his fist into the wall.

--

On the other side of Middleton, a blood-curling scream shattered the air, and as one small form curling in on himself to block out the sound, crying, pleading, Matthew Pierce looked on.

And he laughed.

--

**Hope this was okay. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years everyone!**


	27. Sorry

Hello my loyal readers and reviewers. I know author notes are generally not allowed, but I must explain my absence from this fanfic. I've been terribly ill (not sure what's going on) and unfortunately it's taking up most of my time and keeping me from writing. I simply can't concentrate. Also, looking back through my stories, I wonder what ever possessed me to post some of them. 'Heart of the Wild' will most likely be rewritten; same with this one. This will happen whenever I feel a bit better however. I'm not sure when that will be, but hopefully not too long. Until then, don't expect any new chapters. I truly apologize for this, and I thank you for following me this far. I'll try to make it up to you all.

-Shinaria


End file.
